Kousoku Gattai Great Five
: A giant robot formed from five piece components when the command is given. Its primary weapon is the sword, and it destroys monsters with its finishing attack, the . Its other weapons are the , , . It can also collect Aura Power within its hand to perform a God Hand-like move similar to Takeru. In the toy version is referred as . When the Great Five defeated the monster Cranium Doggler in episode 20 (without Pink Mask), it made a trap in the ground that made it sink underground forcing the Maskman to abandon it. When the Maskman tried to save it in episode 22, the monster Kimen Doggler split his other head and attached it onto this robot and controlled it. It was saved when the Galaxy Robo aimed at its other head when it was being controlled. Components Masky Fighter : It is piloted by Red Mask. It is stored in the "cabin" of the Turbo Ranger. It forms the head and chest of the Great Five. It appeared again in ''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Masky Drill : It is driven by Black Mask. It is stored in the "boot/trunk" of the Turbo Ranger. It forms the torso, the waist, and the upper legs of the Great Five and the Great Gun. Masky Drill is distinct among the five machines in that it saw recurring usage outside Great Five as a rescue vehicle. Masky Tank : It is driven by Blue Mask. It is stored in the "boot/trunk" of the Turbo Ranger, behind the Masky Jet and the Masky Gyro. It forms the lower legs of the Great Five. Masky Jet : It is piloted by Yellow Mask. It is stored in the "bonnet/hood" of the Turbo Ranger, to the left of the Masky Gyro. It forms the left arm of the Great Five and the Five Shield. Masky Gyro : It is piloted by Pink Mask. It is stored in the "bonnet/hood" of the Turbo Ranger, to the left of the Masky Jet and with rotors that folded for ease of storage. It forms the right arm of the Great Five and the Gyro Cutter. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Great Five, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Great Five which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Great Five fought alongside GekiTohja and Bio Robo to destroy Buredoran of the Comet. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Cockpits Maskman Red cockpit.jpg|Masky Fighter Maskman Black cockpit.jpg|Masky Drill Maskman Blue cockpit.jpg|Masky Tank Maskman Yellow cockpit.jpg|Masky Jet Maskman Pink cockpit.jpg|Masky Gyro Maskman Robo cockpit.jpg|Great Five cockpit Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Great Five was the first Sentai mecha whose components were each piloted by a single ranger as well as the first 5-piece Gattai which would become a staple feature of most subsequent sentai mechs **Although Goggle Robo likewise uses one member per mech component, two members drove the carrier Gogglecaesar as their "mecha". Category:Mecha (Maskman) Category:Giant Robo Category:Five-Piece Combination